Friends Don't Kiss
by Arizonallie
Summary: After the elevator kiss 6.22 , don't you want to know what happened that made Callie go the route of absolutely hating Arizona's guts. Read my Bio, dont want to suprise anyone.


Friends Don't Kiss

After the elevator kiss, don't want to know what happened that made Callie go the route of absolutely hating Arizona's guts. After being emotionally stuck on the elevator, watching people come on and leave, I finally pushed the lobby button. After the kiss, I felt like I couldn't move or breath. We weren't suppose to kiss. Friends don't kiss. We agreed to be friends, it was her idea. How dare she agree to break up then pull this hot kissing crap on me? She taste so good though. I needed to get home fast and drown my sorrows with my best friend and have penis and vagina sex.

I walked home furiously, walking so fast, I didn't realize I was already home until I look at my apartment building. I walk into my building and hopped on the elevators, glad that I was the only one on it. I began to search in my bags for my apartment keys while the elevators took me to my floor and open its door. When I got off I was still look for my keys. About time I got to my door I found them. After I retrieve them, I unlocked and opened my apartment door. I walked in, throwing my purse on a table by my door along with the keys and turn on the lights. Arizona stood leaning against our couch hugging her purse. She looked as if she could've been crying. I was so shocked she was there I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even yell at her like I wanted to because I had a feeling my face looked the same things like this happens to me.

When I got over that my blonde ex-girlfriend was in my house I was about to talk to her but I was cut of when her lips were on mine. I didn't see when she dropped her purse on the couch and I didn't realize she was stepping towards me, when I was stupefied by her surprise appearance. There were no words, only the feel of her passion. Her passion to feel me. She took my breathe away for the second kiss tonight, it wasn't going to be the last. Arizona pushed me against the door and began kissing me deeply, barely giving me time to breathe. When she realized I needed oxygen, she began to kissing and sucking my this time her intentions are very clear and my body and heart was to weak to fight it. I wanted her. I wanted her back even if it was for 3 minute or 3 hours. I wanted my dose of Arizona. She made me addicted to her. There was no way I can stop this feeling of love I was getting, it felt too good. Before I realized it my shirt was over my head and my bra was thrown on the floor. Arizona looked at me like she was trying to memorize it. She then closed her eyes and leaned her head against mine. And whispered "Calliope" jamming her hands inside my jeans."Ari!" I moaned out in surprise. She opened her eyes to watch me when she heard me and groan. She always took pleasure in my exotic moans and screams.

Arizona caressed my body with her unoccupied hand, from my hip until she reached the nap of my neck. Soon after she grabbed a hand full of my hair unexpectedly making me scream out in pain but my pain was short lived when I felt her enter me.

"AHHHH ARIZONA, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around Arizona's shoulders, trying to keep myself up.I slouched against the door as Arizona just held me. She walked me to the couch and sat me down.

"I love you" I heard Arizona whisper before I blacked out.

When I woke up I heard birds chirp and saw light outside. I looked around and realized that I was by myself. I look down at the table and see a set of keys with the letter '_A_' on it. With a piece of paper next to it say '_Sorry, I cant control myself around you. That should of never happen. I wont happen again. A_'

A/N

Just a little something I wrote after watching the 'Callie and Arizona elevator kiss scene' on youtube. The dirtier version is on LJ for the naughty people.

And I always thought Callie would go towards the 'route of hating your guts' if her and Arizona had done more than just kiss in the elevator. Just saying.


End file.
